Siren's Song
by KGStutts
Summary: "With her voice she enchants, with her beauty she deprives of reason—voice and sight alike deal destruction and death." Beautiful and alluring Siren Alagope used her talents to ensnare most of the men of Ligeia under her charms, using them to overthrow her King and Queen parents and take her place on the throne. Her sister Lilybaeum believes in love and harmony, trying to restore
1. Chapter 1

Lilybaeum landed hard on her stomach in a large grass field. She coughed and stretched, brushing dirt and blonde hair from her face and rolled over onto her back. It took her a moment to get her barrings and open her eyes. As the blue sky came into focus, she smiled. The air was cooler than her home planet of Ligeia but still inviting. She got to her feet, brushing off blades of grass from her white dress and looked around.

"I made it!" she exclaimed. "I'm on Earth!"

She was in front of a large glass building with a huge letter A on the side. Before she could move toward it, four posts came from the ground and electrified, blocking her in. An alarm began to blare and a voice from nowhere demanded she stay where she was.

"I mean you no harm!" she called. She stretched her arms out to the side. "I am unarmed. I seek your assistance."  
"You are trespassing on private property. How did you get past my security?"  
"Please," she begged. "My world is in trouble."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Lilybaeum. I come from the planet Ligeia. My sister Alagope has taken over the throne and causes chaos on my planet. If she is not stopped, Ligeia will be destroyed."

There was a long pause before the electricity was turned off and the poles returned back to the earth. Lilybaeum sighed in relief and started toward the compound. A woman a little shorter than her with short blonde came out of the glass doors.

"My name is Natasha. Please step inside."


	2. Chapter 2

Lilybaeum walked nervously behind Natasha as she was led through a series of corridors and an elevator ride. Natasha made her pause under a doorway and a red light scanned over her body before turning green.

"Just had to be sure," Natasha said before opening another door and ushered her in.

In the center of the room was a large oval table with several chairs surrounding it. She was told to take a seat and Natasha backed out of the room.

 _Have I made a mistake in coming here?_ She wondered. _Would they even believe my story?_ She tried to relax. Surely they would listen to her, hear her out. Thor would collaborate who she is. It was going to work out. She stared across at the mirror on the wall, wondering if they were watching her.

She hated looking at her own face. She was a Siren, a creature beautiful by design. Her every feature was created to lure men to her. Her long, wavy hair, bright blue eyes, full lips, and fair skin made her and her sister irresistible to any man unless his heart truly belonged to another. This is where her and her sister differ. She wanted someone to actually love her, not her face or not her natural ability to make a man become infatuated. Alagope, however, loved the attention she got. She craved it. To her, men were to be used and tossed aside when she was bored or their usefulness came to an end.

It had been too easy for Alagope to get her loyal male followers to storm the castle gates and have them kill their parents. Lilybaeum had watched in horror as the captain of the royal guard had stabbed their father with his sword on her sister's orders. The look of shock was still on his face as Alagope shoved him off the throne and sat down.

Tears swelled in her eyes at the memory. Little sobs broke in her chest as emotions threatened to overtake her when there was a knock at the door.

A man entered she immediately recognized as Tony Stark. He was wearing a smart navy blue shirt and sunglasses. Tony gave her an easy smile before sitting down across from her.

"You said your name was?"  
"Lilybaeum. It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Stark."  
"Lilybaeum is a mouthful. Mind if I call you Lily?"  
"As you wish."  
"Say, Lily, would you like some water?"  
"Yes, please."

Tony waved at the glass and moments later a tray was brought in with two short glasses and a pitcher of water. Tony poured her a glass and set it in front of her, which she drank in two gulps.

"You said you are from Ligeia?"  
"Yes, Mr. Stark."  
"Tony. Ligeia is not on any of our charts."  
"No, it wouldn't be, but Thor can verify if you need."  
"We'll get to that. How did you get past my security without any devices or weapons?"  
"Weapons?" Her eyes widened. "Oh, no Mr-I mean Tony. I have no need for weapons. I asked to be brought here and I was. I did not ask my transport how."  
"Why did you seek us out?"  
"My sister, Alagope, has killed our parents and taken over our world. If she is not stopped, she will destroy our planet, and I fear her hunger will not stop there. Death follows her. I'm afraid other worlds will fall. Please, I need your help."  
Tony paused. "You know Thor?"  
"Oh, yes! He and his brother have been guests of my father and mother before. Ligeia is a paradise and perfectly suited for long periods of relaxation."

The door burst open and, as if he was summoned, stood Thor. He smiled brightly and rushed over to her, picking her up from her chair and giving her a big hug.

"Lilybaeum! What are you doing here?"  
"I have come for help and refuge. Alagope has murdered our parents and assumed the throne."  
"I am so sorry to hear that. They were good people and wise rulers. Tell me what happened."  
"She used her talents."  
"Oh." Thor shook his head. "I am so sorry you had to witness that."  
"I'm sorry, talents?" Tony prompted.  
"Lilybaeum and her sister are Sirens," Thor stated.  
"Sirens? As in strap me to the mast of my ship Sirens?"  
Thor laughed. "No! Well, sort of."  
"We have the ability to enchant men and make them do our bidding," she said.  
Tony snorted and took off his sunglasses. "Sure you do."  
"I'm serious."  
"She's telling the truth, Tony. I've witnessed it first hand."  
"Loki was particularly bad." She nodded.  
"So you Sirens have a lure about you? Then why don't I sense it."  
"It only works if you're not in love. If your heart belongs to another, being in my presence wouldn't affect you."  
"Oh."  
"In fact, I can tell you're very much in love with." Lily paused. "Pepper."  
His eyes widened. "You know about Pepper?"  
"She's written on your heart. I can feel that."

Tony filled his glass of water and quickly drank it down.

Lily smiled. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."  
"No, not at all." He waved his hands in front of him. "Your sister got a group of men together and forced them to do her will?"  
"In a way. A Siren's affect on a man can have deadly results. It's not real love, but an all consuming obsession. You would do anything to make her happy. You would do anything to serve her. Be anything she wants. It's madness, pure and simple. I do what I can to avoid it, but Alagope thrives in it. She didn't just get a group together. She got thousands of men dying to do her bidding."


	3. Chapter 3

Lily sat alone in the room while Thor and Tony went into the other room to confer with the other Avengers. The longer they were gone, the more she felt like her old friend was helping to get the seriousness of her situation across to the others. After twenty minutes, Thor came back, smiling, and offered her his arm to escort her into the other meeting room.

She had to stifle a groan the moment she accepted his arm. "Thor, what happened with Jane?"  
"Nothing."  
"You know I can tell you're lying."  
He shook his head as he opened the door. "We will talk later."

She pulled away from his grasp and tried to put a little distance between them. She had known Thor since he was young. They had always been great friends, one of the few who she always felt like she could trust and count on. It was one of the main reasons why she sought out the Avengers for help. In their younger days, Thor loved himself more than he loved anyone else. As selfish as it was, it the reason why her abilities didn't affect him. As he matured, he found love with a woman from Earth named Jane Foster. However, now she could feel his heart has changed. He was angrier now and in pain. That wasn't enough to keep him from feeling amorous toward her. Putting distance between them would help, but she didn't want or desire him to be under the thrall of the siren's call.

"My friends! I would love you to meet one of the most charming creatures in the universe," he boasted. "One of my dearest friends, Lilybaeum."  
She cringed slightly. "Thank you."  
Thor placed a hand on the small of her back. "Of course. These are the friends I have been telling you about."  
"I'm sorry, telling her about?" Natasha asked.  
"Lilybaeum and her family are close to mine."  
"I've known Thor since he was young. When he started spending more time away from Asguard, he would call regularly and regale me with stories," Lily explained. "In some ways, I feel like I was along for the adventures."  
"I wish you had been." Thor grabbed her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles. She instantly jerked her hand away.  
"No." She shook her head. "No, we're friends. You need to stop."  
"Are you sure you want me to?"  
"Thor, please. Go across the room."

Looking dejected, he walked across the room and sat down next to James Rhodes. Lily stood in front of the group, completely feeling the spotlight on her.

"I thank you for agreeing to help, but I fear my natural abilities may hinder some."  
"Yeah, I can see that," Tony agreed. "Thor said you can read people?"  
"I can read hearts," she said. "That's how I know about Pepper."  
"That's some trick."  
"I'm not a trickster like Loki."  
"Well, Thor has vouched for you. If you need our help, we'll be to oblige."  
"But if your sister has really enslaved thousands of men, I don't think we will be much of a match," Natasha stated.  
"She doesn't care about them, or anyone. Alagope will destroy my whole planet and won't stop there. She will go from planet to planet to seek power, validation, and glory. She will come once she knows I'm here. She will kill anyone who gets in her way. We may not have vast numbers, but if I recall, that didn't stop you from defending New York."  
"You have a point there."

The silver bracelet on her wrist began to buzz. Lily pressed a button and a holographic image activated.

"Soloff, what news do you have for me?" she asked.  
"Goddess, I am glad you are safe. I have terrible news."  
"Alagope?"  
"She has completely taken control, but it gets worse."  
"How worse?"  
"She's with child."  
Lily swallowed. "You're sure?"  
"I have seen her with my own eyes. She is searching for extraordinary men to mate with."  
"She's amassing an army with special abilities."  
"That's what I believe, goddess."  
"Soloff, are you safe? Are there any left who oppose her?"  
"I have hidden myself in a cave in the forest, goddess. Some of our warriors are with you, but are scattered and without leadership."  
"I understand. Be well, Soloff."  
"Be well, goddess."

The image faded back to her bracelet. She tried to process the news Soloff gave her but knew she needed to offer an explanation.

"What was that?" Tony asked.  
"We do have advanced technologies. I would be happy to share with you once this is over."  
"Gladly, but what was that?"  
"When a siren mates, the offspring created is truly exceptional. She is the perfect balance of the siren and her father. If Alagope is seeking out extraordinary men to mate with, it could mean disaster."  
"How so?" Steve Rogers asked.

It was the first time she had heard the Captain's voice. Her blue eyes swung over to meet his and for a moment, she forgot the danger she was in.

"Our gestational time is very different from other species. From conception to birth, it only takes five days. The offspring is fully matured within seven days. Conception itself is different."  
"What do you mean?"  
Her ears turned pink. "Making love and mating is not the same for my species. Mating has one goal in mind, and it takes a lot out of the male. It's absorbing half of what makes him, and can kill a lesser being if the siren isn't careful. Making love, however, is an extremely pleasurable experience."

Steve shifted his weight at her words. She took the moment to read him.

"You are very interesting, Captain."  
"Steve," he corrected. "How do you mean?"  
"You miss someone, but it's someone from long ago." Lily paused. "Not quite a lost love. She feels more like a missed love. Someone you cared deeply for but never had the chance to be with her."  
He raised an eyebrow. "You're right."  
"Peggy?" Steven nodded. "You regret never having that opportunity. You hate not knowing what might have been."  
"She lived a long, fulfilling life. No regrets there."  
"True. Maybe one day you'll find your dance partner."  
Tony cleared his throat. "Lily, I think it's for everyone's best interest if you had a guard while we figure out our course of action."  
"I'll do it!" Thor, Rhodes, Sam, and Bucky all jumped to their feet in unison.  
"Down, boys," Tony said.  
"I'll do it," Steve volunteered.  
Tony looked at Lily who nodded after a moment. "Steve will be good."  
"Then that's settled."


End file.
